


Hugs

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of national hug day a little while ago, have a little pointless fluffy destiel drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

"Dean, do you know what today is?" Castiel asked as he walked into the room Dean already occupied.  
"Uh...Wednesday?" Dean said, hardly looking up from his research.  
Cas let out a sigh of annoyance. "Yes Dean, I am already aware of what day of the week it is."  
"Uh huh." Dean murmured absently.  
"Dean," Cas said, loosing patience with the human. He was trying to tell Dean that today was one of great importance but Dean didn't seem to be concerned at all. Fine, then Cas would just have to show him. He liked that idea much better anyway. Dean rose from his chair, most likely to grab a beer or food of some sort. Cas knew this was his chance. He strode over behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his friend's midsection.  
Dean froze immediately. Cas leaned into him, tightening his arms around Dean. This prompted Dean to finally speak. "Ah....Cas.....what the hell are you doing?"  
"Today is national hug day Dean." Cas murmured, his face pressed against the human's back.  
Dean chuckled. "You found that on the internet, didn't you?"  
"As a matter of fact I did Dean." Cas said, stepping back and letting his arms fall to his sides.  
Dean laughed again, pulling Cas close for another hug. "Okay, I'm not going to argue. Happy national hug day Cas."


End file.
